Unpredictable
by VioletCrystal262
Summary: Follow a girl named Claire A girl who thinks the world is Predictable who is kidnapped and Soon learns that the world is truly unpredictable
1. It was just a normal day

For me life is boring every days the same maybe you'll have a different conversation maybe you'll have something new for dinner

You'll go to college you work meet someone get married have kids grow old everything is simply so **predictable.** Claire and Bella are walking home from school. Bella: hey do you want to stay at my house tomorrow my mom and dad aren't going to be home. Claire: sure I have to ask my mom first but don't worry I won't tell her your mom and dad won't be there. (she winks and Bella) Bella:ok then my place tomorrow anyway do you want to go to that new ice cream place before we go home. Claire: sure I did want to go to that place and try out the ice cream. They get there ice cream and sit down at some bench's. Bella: so did you hear back from that college. Claire: no but I have a good feeling I'm going to get in (then taking a bite out of her ice cream then smiling at Bella with a slight sparkle in hern eyes ) Bella: well that true and it only been two weeks so you still have a lot of time. (Claire checks her phone the time reads 7:35) Claire: oh shoot I told my mom I would come home at 6:27 sorry i have to go I'll see you tomorrow. Claire pick up her school bag and get up she quickle eat the rest of her ice cream cone and wave good bye and runs quickle homey Bella waves back gets up and walk home Claire arive home panting she take off her shoes and place her bag the the floor and walk into the kitchen were her mom is cooking dinner. Claire: sorry I'm late mom I just got a little peoucupid. Mom:oh it ok your not to late so it ok I won't have to deal with that any more anyways. Claire:umm ok tomorrow can I go stay the night at Bella's i proms...(before Claire could finish her sentence her mom answers) mom: well of course you can go right now for all I care you should ask. Mom her eye look uncaring that could just be because she trying to date again maybe she wants to go on a date I go up stairs and text Bella I ask her if I can come over now. Bella: sure. i reply back and start packing some clothes and I head out. Claire: mom I'm heeding out i love you. Mom:bye

Claire notices how her mom didn't say I love you back trying to convince herself it's just because she's busy and like she said before she might have a date tonight Claire heads out stopping by a store and buys hanbuger and candy before going to Bella's house Claire knocks on Bella Front door but nobody comes she knocks a couple times frustrate she notices the door is open and she lets her self in Claire:Bella hello brought food you there.(the Only voice she could hear was the echo of her own she walks upstairs thanking Bella just can't hear her she walks of the steps and hears footsteps upstairs when she reaches the second-floor she walks into Bellas room she's not there she scans the room nothing really seems out of place Bellas room is always messy she always tells me that i'm her friend and she's not going to feel in embarrassed by seeing her room dirty but something seemed off it was a mess but not a regular mess why would she scattered books on her chair and on her floor and not pick them up she's lazy but not that lazy she always keeps books into uneven piles simply because she doesn't want to slip on them and why are her clothes everywhere my heartbeat starts to go up and i realizes i should leave she takes one step backwards and feels something stiff and warm it's larger than her she turns around and it's a large man he hits her across the face and she slowly starts to black out but before she could fully pass out she could hear the man say that's the last of them


	2. Just The start

Claire wakes up but still in a daze she blinks a couple of times and she realizes she still can't see he touches her face to see if there is a blindfold but the room is just Pitch dark she's slowly gets up she stays close to the wall and yells out for Bella while continuing to search the walls for door or light switch she searches for a while until she finds a light switch she flips it revealing a small dirty room she looks around and find Bella sleeping on a mattress she quickly goes over to Bella and tries to wake her up Claire: Bella Bella wake up please. Claire slap Bella's face couple of times and she wakes up.Bella:wha..what happened where are we. Bella looks around and starts to panic a little.Claire: I don't know what happened I came to your house and got knocked out and now I'm here.Bella: do you think they're going to kill us.Claire: I..don't think so if they were going to kill us they would've done at the house right.Bella: right so should we try to look through those doors. Claire looks around and tries to open one of the doors it's locked she goes to the other door that's in the room and it's a small bathroom she turns on the light in the bathroom is only slightly dirty it's more clean than the rest of the room she goes to the sink to see if it works she Turns the handle and water flows out of the Fossett she realizes help parched she is she quickly washes the dirt off her hands and takes a handful of water and quickly drinks it she takes a couple more hand falls before going back to Bella.Claire: it was a bathroom and It has running water so if you're thirsty.Bella: what should we if whoever kidnaps us comes should we try to run. Claire: no he'll be expecting it he's probably going to tell us what's happening I'm not 100% sure so for the time being let's just play by the rules and try to survive.Bella: right. Bella get up and walkover to the bahtroom and open the mirror to revel a canbint with nothing in it but dust she look up and can hear foot step her heart beat gose up and she quickly runs to Claire.Bella: They're coming. The door open before they could get a look at there kidnapper a girl comes tumbling down she has Black hair and she has bruises all over her body the door quickly close and the girl Tries to get up but pass out Claie run up to the girl and Bella following Claire drags the girl to the mattress and lays her down.Claire: are you ok. Claire slap her face but doesn't wake up Bella quickly gets up And goes to the bathroom she turns on the Fossett and grabs a handful of water and quickly runs over to the girl and splashes water on her face her eyes widen in shock and she takes the gasp of air Who are you she quickly backs up against the wall Bella quickly gets up her face looks quite mad and confused I've never heard Bella yell so loud who are us who are you we were kidnapped and brought here why don't you tell us what happening are we going to get killed are we going to be tortured why are we here. The girl gets stiff and quickly answers her name my name is Alice I'm sorry I didn't mean to accuse you of anything or something the girls here can all be trusted I see your new.Claire: wait there are other girls what the hell is going on and new how about you answer the question are we going to be killed.Alice: it's honestly a ticking time bomb I'll explain everything but I don't know too much myself but before you go accusing me of anything let me just tell you how things work OK. Claire and Bella both glare at each other with uninsured looks but give each other in nodded in agreement and tell Alice to go on. Alice: well when I got here I was in a room it was pitch dark I found a light switch and turned it on the room was very much like this one I stayed here for a couple hours and then another girl came down and she told me what this place was or at least what she knew she was here for a couple months so she had an idea of what life was like she told me that things weren't going to be the same I will be placed in a room with other girls and every other day we would have to give blood she said it would vary from time to time and that if you ever Angered one of the guards they would start taking other things like eyes like limbs and eventually a man came with a mask and open the door at that point I was too scared to even move he place a tray with soup and left she told me to eat and I did I was starving and then I asked her what happened to the girl and she said that after a couple months they took her for blood and she never came back after staying here and getting a custom of how things were I saw that girls disappeared as well i'm not 100% sure they kill them or torture them or if they die from lack of blood I only know is that all the girls stories are the same they wake up in a dark room and a girl comes down but recently they been starting to just keep the girls in the room they come in and adding new girls one by one i'm sorry but I don't know what happens with the blood or why they take body parts I don't know I didn't do any of this all I know is if you try to Escape you'll just disappear it happens with everyone.Bella:no we're going to die we're never getting out of here.Bella puts her head on claires shoulder and cries repeating the same sentence over and over again Claire try to stay quiet and didn't ask any questions she wanted to hear what she had to say her thought process kept thinking repeating over and over again what she said what was happening She couldn't process it she couldn't cry she can speak she just kept thinking she looked over at her friend crying on her shoulder she looked at the girl that was just passed out only moments ago she looked up the dirty room that was dimly lit she looked at her hands that were slightly blistered from crawling around in the darkness and finally she remembered her mom and other people she hadn't talk to her classmates her neighbors she should've said bye to teacher before she left school that evening did you say thank you to the store clerk her last meal was a couple of hamburgers was it going to end like this and her eyes Glosst over she was about to cry but she quickly stopped herself this is no time for crying she's getting out of here I'm getting us out of here.

Authors note:I am sorry for any spellings Errors I was rushing this This chapter


End file.
